


The Soulmate Project

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon-Typical Behavior, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Disputes, Gay Craig Tucker, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the notoriously dead-pan Craig Tucker is paired with his coffee-loving spaz classmate Tweek for a school project on soulmates, who knows what could happen?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens (minor), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Creek, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch (minor)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	1. A Lesson in Soulmates

"So, to continue, everyone has a soulmate - some people develop their strings at birth, during puberty, or just as they form a connection," the teacher explains, as I look down at my hand. I have no string yet, much less an idea of my soulmate. I've never cared for it, really.

"Gah!" Tweek screeches, and everyone in our 10th grade class ignores him, even the teacher. Tweek Tweak, a classmate of mine, is constantly in a state of paranoia, so odd screeches, yelps, and mumbles are the norm. I wouldn't wish sitting next to him on my worst enemy. I just roll my eyes. Sitting next to him is hell.

"Now - Craig? Craig are you listening?" The teacher gives me a scowl. I pop out of my thoughts; what was she saying?

"Can you tell me where the red string usually is on a person's body?" Hah, easy question. I love debunking these stupid things; so I have spent countless hours researching this stuff.

"Whatever finger touches their soulmate first," I scoff. The teacher huffs, "Anyways..." she continues with her lesson, occasionally giving me a stare. Tweek gives me a tap on the shoulder, his blonde hair sticking up in all different directions.

"W-woah, that was so c-cool!" Tweek gives me a mischievous grin and a thumbs-up with his band-aid covered fingers. He then continues to rock back and forth in his chair, often looking around as him someone was watching him. Jeez, he's distracting.

Thankfully, it's my last class of the day, as well as my last class with him! In a few minutes, the bell will ring and you'll escape him! I think to myself. 

Tweek again taps on my shoulder. He mumbles something about a project. I just respond with a "Sure, whatever," and Tweek smiles ear to ear. A blast of "w-wow, thanks dude!" and "th-that's awesome, m-man!" annoys me for the rest of class.

BRRRING

The bell sounds, and my class mates begin packing up their things and leaving. I, who already got ready, jump out of my seat and sprint down the hall, stopping at my locker. I open it up, and look fondly at my space stickers and pictures of Stripe - all of them, actually - I have decorated my locker with as I gather my things. I start running again and am already far past the school's steps when I hear a familiar voice.

"C-craig! Wait up man!" Tweek yells, chasing after me. I flip him off and start running faster to avoid him. Tweek is not the fittest person in the world, so he is soon huffing and puffing after a few minutes.

As his last attempt at stopping me, he screeches "The school project! You said we'd be partners!" At this, I finally come to a halt. I whip my head around in confusion. What? Oh. Now I remember... shit.

Realizing I have stopped, Tweek takes out a thermos and chugs it. He bolts down the sidewalk, tripping - and almost falling - several times. His blonde hair is flying in the wind.

"Wh-what the f-fuck, dude?" Tweek pants. He has his hands on his knees and his back arches up and down.

"I forgot." I say nonchalantly. I start walking and Tweek stays by my side.

"Bullshit!" Tweek screeches, rambling on about how being a partner to someone requires trust, and compassion, and how I lack all of those qualities. I just scoff.

"So...what is this project about?" I interrupt Tweek, and he looks at me.

"O-oh man, y-you really w-weren't paying atten-t-tion at all, h-huh?" I nod. "J-just soulmates, a-and how they impact our, our societ-ty and that st-stuff," Tweek says, shrugging his shoulders.

"A-and, and also, wh-what qu-qualities we want in a s-soulmate..." I just scoff.

Tweek runs his fingers through his blonde hair, and looks down at the ground.

"This - this is too much PRESSURE!" he yells, and I roll my eyes.

I take out my phone and start going through my Coonstagram feed. Tweek notices and starts looking down at my screen, like a fucking creep.

"Hey - hey m-man, since we're in a gr-group project t-together, we should, should get each o-other's numbers," Tweek says, also taking out his phone. It's decorated with stickers of coffee and stars.

"Where's the moon?" I ask, pointing at his phone case. Tweek gives me a stare.

"Pff, you believe in the moon?" Tweek scoffs. He begins ranting, again, about these stupid fucking conspiracy theories.

" I thought you wanted my number?" Tweek stops and just lets out an 'oh yeah'. He gives me his number and we start talking as we walk home together.

"I never knew we lived so close together."

"W-well, m-most of the t-time I have t-to work-k in the aftern-noon, and, and you have de-detention." Tweek stutters. I just roll my eyes. I've known him ever since preschool, yet our schedules have never lined up for walking home together.

I start to notice some of the people from my school looking at me and Tweek with an odd stare. I feel my face heat up, of course Tweek's ranting and screaming attracted their attention.

"What are you, faggots?" Cartman yells and Tweek jumps. I just flip Cartman off.

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek screeches. He retreats to the other side of me, nearest to the houses. Cartman continues yelling at us, and Tweek just hugs me from behind. I spot my home a few houses down. I can tell Tweek is deathly scared, I can feel him shaking. It's uncomfortable, and I feel my face heat up.

"Tweek?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Hold onto my hand."

I grab Tweek's hand in mine and start sprinting, just like when I was running away from him. Except for this time I have someone with me. Even if they're addicted to coffee, or the fact their flies off in a million different directions, or their eyes are continually in a state of looking like they just saw a ghost.

It's nice to have someone with you.


	2. an impromptu study session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig arrive at Craig's house! Craig steals supplies from Tricia.

"Jesus Christ! This is way too much pressure!" Tweek screeches as he scrambles through the doorway. I just close the door and lock it, normal procedure.

"W-why did you do th-that man? They'll be after us!" Tweek pulls on his blonde hair. My parents aren't home yet, but I know Tricia is.

"It's just Cartman. Everyone already knows he's an asshole." I shrug my shoulders. I take off my shoes and socks. The carpet is fluffy against my callused feet. 

"O-oh jeez, should - should I t-take off my shoes?!" Tweek says, his voice cutting through the air. Why won't he just shut the hell up? He's already fucking annoying enough.

"It's your choice," I say, and Tweek just looks down at his feet and shrugs. 

"Well, I guess now would be a good time to start on that project," I put my hand on the banister to the stairs. Tweek just nods fervently and follows me up the stairs. His knuckles turn white holding onto the railing, though his pale skin hides it well. Freckles spot his face, mostly along his nose. Like stars.

We arrive on the second floor of my house, and I turn back to look at Tweek. He is

I open up the door to my bedroom. The walls are painted like a cloudless winter night, the stars shining ever so bright. My room is messy: many pairs of shoes are scattered across the floor, and my desk is littered with balled up papers.

I put down my backpack, and the pins on it jingle. I take off my jacket and throw it on the floor. 

I sit down on my NASA carpet in the middle of my bedroom. Tweek sits next to me and opens up his backpack. It is yellow, although faded, and you can tell he's never gone through it. It's fucking messy.

Tweek finally finds the paper for the project.

"S-so, it says we - we need to make a post-ster." Tweek stutters, and it's getting fairly annoying.

"Oh, just let me see it!" I snatch the paper out of his hand. I read it through:

'Hello students! As part of your course in soulmates, you will make a poster with your partner. This poster is worth 50 points.

It will be split into three parts: Your side, some basic facts, and your partner's side.

On your two separate sides, you will imagine your soulmate, based on sheer intuition. You must include a basic appearance of your possible soulmate: eye color, hair color, gender - perhaps draw them, if you can. You must also write a paragraph about them. Some starter questions include:

What is their favorite season?

What is their favorite hobby?

What drives them?

What is their personality, and how does it relate to their future career(s)?

On which finger is their string?

What are some weird quirks about them?

For the facts portion of the poster, talk about the effect of soulmates on society. Is it a good thing? Why or why not?

You will be keeping a log, a paragraph a day, of you, and your partner's collaboration. Was your partner belligerent and rude or polite and ready to compromise?

Design/Presentation=10 points

Individual Part=10 points each (20 points overall)

Facts Segment=10 points

Teamwork=10 points'

Jeez. That sounds like a lot, especially the imagine-your-soulmate part. I'm not the best on dealing with my emotions, or lack thereof.

I know I have poster paper somewhere in my closet, and Tricia has an endless supply of arts and crafts stuff in her room. I get up, and notice Tricia is downstairs, watching TV. I sneak down the hallway into her room. She keeps all her things in her desk drawer.

I sprint towards my room like a ninja and close the door ever so quickly. She'll never know I left. 

Tweek jumps when he hears the door open. He looks up at me, twitching as usual. Tweek's sitting in my desk chair, fidgeting with his green shirt. His blue eyes widen a bit, and he flushes.

"Th-thanks for grab-bing the stuff, Cr-craig!" He gets up from the chair and looks down. "S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to sit - sit at your d-desk," Tweek says, acting like it's some direct blow to my ego. Weird.

"It's literally just a chair. You were fidgeting with your shirt, not going through my stuff." Tweek's blush now expands to his ears. I sit down on the carpet and throw down my supplies. He sits down next to me and picks up a tube of blue sparkly glitter glue.

"M-maybe we sh-should use different st-stuff for each of our sides." Tweek traces his fingers over the poster board. He is twitching less than normal. He snatches two colored pieces of paper, yellow and blue. 

Tweek sets down the blue paper in front of me on the poster and the yellow paper in front of him.

"The y-yellow - it could b-be my color? Like - like my h-hair?" He points at his blonde spiky hair. 

"And, and the b-blue, l-like your hat!" He points to my hat. I set down a green piece of paper in-between the two papers. 

"Green is in-between. Literally." I say. Tweek giggles, and it's not like a witch. It's intoxicating. That's gay.

Tweek flops down abruptly and looks up at my ceiling. I painted it to be a map of all the constellations. Well, my dad did. Tweek smiles, and his teeth are extremely gross. 

"What are you, a meth-head?" I say, looking down at him. His smile goes away. Tweek sticks his tongue out at me.

"Oh. Sorry." 

"It- it's okay." He smiles at me again.

"Have you ev-ever imagined wh-what your soulmate is l-like?" Tweek holds up his hands. He looks over at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Not really. I don't think I even have one." I shrug. I take off my hat, and fidget with the poofball on the top.

"Th-that doesn't mean your l-life is point - pointless." Tweek sets his arms down. Where did that come from? I mean, he was at my desk - but those are well hidden. 

"Yeah, but like, I just don't think that, um, I would have one. For reasons." This is so awkward. Incredibly awkward. I wish I could just fly to space, or shout at him to stop pestering me. But I really don't want to shout. He's fragile.

"O-oh." Tweek whispers. His skin is covered in reddish blotches. 

"Yeah." 

"Hey w-woah, your hair is pr-pretty." Tweek sits up, and scoots closer to me. 

"I guess - anyways, Tweek, you work at that coffee shop, right?" I scoot off my NASA carpet.

"Oh my g-god, Craig!" Tweek stands up. He grabs his backpack. 

"My parents - they - they d-don't know where I am!" He pulls on his blonde hair, and he puts his hand over his face.

"Can - can you walk me h-home?" Tweek looks at me, and I get up. 

"Sure."

~~~

Apparently, walking at dusk or dawn is the most dangerous time to be out. I just shrug my shoulders.

It's incredibly peaceful, even though cars come and go, there's no screaming at us.

"Tweek, it was nice talking to you. I think we're gonna nail this project."

"Th-thanks, you too, bye!" Tweek exclaims, his skin has red blotches again. He waves and runs up his driveway. I'm walking away too fast, I don't know what his parents think. I've always been called a natural runner. I can feel my face heating up.

My phone dings.

bzzbzzitsathot: hey can the guys and me come over tmrw?

spaceman: i guess

Maybe it'll help lighten the mood.

~~~


	3. Red Racer Saturdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig hangs out with his friends.

Just as I was refilling Stripe's water, I hear my phone ding. I put the water bottle back in place, and pick up my phone. 

unknown: Hi Craig! It's Tweek, just saying hi and making sure I have your number right.

Oh, it's Tweek. That guy. Who called my hair pretty. 

spaceman: oh, hi Tweek, yep this is Craig

spaceman: lemme put you in my contacts wait a sec

I mean, he likes coffee? His parents own a coffee shop, I think. Yeah.

coffeeguy: ok

coffeeguy: So let's talk about the project, and we can go over it when we meet again :>

spaceman: ok

spaceman: um I guess I'd want my soulmate to be logical

I mean, I'd always wanted someone who understood my train of thought, and was just as smart as me! 

spaceman: rlly never understood emotions and that stuff, so it would be rlly confusing

coffeeguy: oh ok

coffeeguy: I'd really want someone logical too - but still emotionally there. Because I overreact way too much haha

That's an understatement. Tweek screeches and screams all the time in class! He has been in my dreams way too much, he always stops whatever is happening and just screams. Sometimes in different contexts than being in class. I mean, but I'm logical, right? 

I think Tweek likes me. You can't just call someone's hair pretty and then say you're into people like them. Yeah, uh, he totally likes me. I don't really know what to do about it though.

coffeeguy: craig???

spaceman: oh woops i spaced out

spaceman: uh

spaceman: i guess id want someone who you can tell when they enter a room

coffeeguy: Oh, like they're hot?

spaceman: yeah but like theyre rlly unique 

I hear Tricia shouting at me that someone's at the door. 

spaceman: oh gtg ttyl

coffeeguy: oh ok bye

"Craig!" Tricia screams. I just get on a grey t-shirt and my chullo hat and hustle down the stairs. Clyde, Token, and Jimmy are already on the sofa, and Clyde is fiddling with the remote.

"Hey guys. Ready to watch Red Racer?" I say, plopping down on the couch, far away from anyone else. Clyde is wearing his red coat, Token with his turtleneck, and Jimmy with his long-sleeved shirt.

"Here Clyde, give me that." I snatch the remote away from him, because, after more than a decade of knowing him, he still can't work my TV's remote.

After turning on the TV to Red Racer, I'm gleefully watching a few minutes before Clyde so rudely scoots closer to me.

"So... I heard you and Tweek walked home together!" He says, clearly excited. 

"Okay, and? We're partners in a school project." I shrug, feeling my face heating up.

"...about what?" Clyde is grinning. I just sigh.

"Soulmates." I pull on the sides of my hat.

"Does he know? I mean - do you think he's cute? What happened?"

"Shh! Keep it down! My parents are home." I flip Clyde off. 

"...so?" Clyde raises his eyebrows. His brown eyes are filled with glee. 

"I mean, I do like blondes." I shrug. I try to not make eye contact and just focus on the TV. Clyde stops bothering me finally. 

He whispers something to Token, and Token just shoots me an odd glance.

"Craig, s-s-soon people w-w-w-will find out, just d-d-d....d...." Jimmy stutters.

"Do it!" Token says, even he is smiling. "People WANT gay kids, look at what happened to Kenny!" 

"Just get me some coffee."


	4. Getting Some Coffee

The doorbell rings as I enter the shop, and the smell of coffee hits me hard. It's about 11 am, on a Saturday morning, and the coffee shop is nearly empty. Most citizens of South Park either wake up at 6 am or 12 pm.

"O-oh, hi Craig!" Tweek smiles and waves. He's wearing his usual badly-buttoned collared shirt, under an apron. To Tweek's right is the orange-parka wearing Kenny McCormick.

"Wassup." Kenny gives me a wave. Tweek comes out and greets me, Kenny just continues his cleaning. 

"Hey, have you figured out anything for the project?" I ask him. Tweek twitches, and he seems nervous. His blue eyes wander around the room, and he pulls at his blonde hair.

"W-well, actually I-I have been w-working all morning," Tweek rubs the back of his neck.

"A-anyways, what would y-you like?" Tweek gets behind the counter and grabs an empty coffee cup. The phone rings and Tweek says something to Kenny and goes into the back room.

"So, what would you like?" Kenny says, getting out a note pad. 

"Actually, I'm here to pick up something for my friend," Kenny plays with his blonde hair and looks at me with his nearly violet eyes. I can feel my face heating up.

"Oops, sorry, but we don't hand out people's drinks to anyone besides them." Kenny grins. I eye a coffee cup, freshly brewed, with the Token's name on it. I just grimace

"Let me call Token." I sit down at a booth, take my phone out, and call him.

"Token, they say I can't pick up your drink. You have to." I hear some laughter in the background, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh really?" Token says, mock-surprised.

"So, come here, asshole. Don't bring Clyde." I hang up. 

"S-sorry about that! A-anyways, when should - should we meet u-up next?" Tweek's brassy voice cuts through the hair. I look up to see Tweek, freckles across his nose and his blue eyes curious.

"You could sit with me and my friends at lunch." Tweek smiles his gross smile, and for a moment there's an odd feeling. Tweek and I lock eyes. Tweek then looks up at something near the door.

"Hey Craig!" Clyde says, in his nasally voice. Token is with him, as well as Jimmy. 

"Oh, h-hi Token! I can g-get your drink for y-you...m-might be a bit c-cold..." Tweek scurries back over to the counter, with Token at his heels. Clyde sits next to me at the booth, and Jimmy across. 

"So, Craig, it must've been nice to spend some time with him, right?" Clyde has a grin plastered all over his face. I flip him off and keep my eyes on Tweek, making sure he can't overhear Clyde's teasing.

"I-it must have been f...fuu...fu..." Jimmy stammers. "Fun," Clyde says, and Token returns with his coffee. He sits next to Jimmy. 

Token sips his coffee, and Clyde and Jimmy continue making stupid puns. Kenny says something to Tweek before walking over to our table. 

Just as Kenny arrives at our table, Butters Stotch walks into the coffee shop. Kenny runs over to the door and lifts Butters up in an embrace.

"Buttercup!"

"Oh hi Ken - how're ya doin'?" 

"Aw, aren't they c-cute?" Tweek is suddenly beside Clyde, and he's looking over at me. His thin figure is outlined against the natural light from the ceiling-high windows. Look at those bags under his eyes - has even slept? Ever? That's probably the only really bad thing about him. I'm getting used to his spazziness. 

"Notascuteascraigthinksyouare" Clyde coughed. Shit, I'm blushing. I elbow him in the side. 

"Oh my gosh! Clyde - are you sick?! Waaaaa!" Tweek runs off.

"Great job, asshole." I flip off Clyde.

"How was I supposed to know that he'd freak out?" Clyde rubs his side like a wounded soldier. 

"It's Tweek." Token responds and Clyde just sighs. 

~~~


	5. Craig is kinda Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek's POV. Some pining

Tweek's POV now! :)

I start to put in my locker combo - oh jeez, what was it again? I'm so stupid - gah, too much pressure! I finally open my locker. Oh god, what if people saw me freaking out over that stupid little thing? It's not stupid though - Jesus Christ!

Someone knocks into me and I nearly fall into my locker, cursing.

"Gah!" I yelp and turn around to see Craig. What was he doing? Most people went into the cafeteria a few minutes ago. Is he here to kidnap me and leave my mutilated corpse out in the cornfields? 

"Oh, I'm sorry - do you need any help?" Craig's emerald green eyes show concern. Oh. Okay, so maybe he wants to help me. 

"I-I'm just getting my lunch," I say, grabbing my thermos with a twitching hand. He's noticed my terrible teeth - what about my twitching? Why am I so concerned about what he thinks of me? 

"Tweek?" Craig puts his hand on my shoulder. God - I'm just getting my lunch. I'm blushing! Why am I blushing?

"F-fine." I sputter, and I snatch my lunch. I walk to the cafeteria - why isn't Craig walking with me? Is he behind me and going to kill me? I turn my head, and Craig is staring at me - and he's blushing. Oh god. Is he really mad?

"W-why are you star-ring at me? Ar-aren't you - you coming?" I look Craig up and down. His body is muscular and his raven-black hair swept to the side. He just gives me a curt nod.

"Y-yeah." Craig mutters, and he runs up to me. 

"You smell l-like vanilla." I poke his arm, and he gives me a weird look. I guess he'd just like that, sometimes. He's nice though. He's awfully tall, and I'm short. I nearly have to crane my neck to look at him. Stupid genes.

"You smell like coffee." He retorts, grinning. His smile's pretty - like his hair! I wonder why he keeps that silly hat on all the time. The chatter of students creates a loud buzz, that's becoming clearer. We're about to arrive at the cafeteria.

"You - you k-keep that hat on all the t-time, ngh, why?" I ask, and Craig shrugs. We go through the doors and I feel an innate sense of pure fear. Their eyes - all over me, and Craig, and oh god, oh god, what do they think of me? I'm too skinny. The bags under my eyes. My twitching. The sounds I make. The concern about how Craig viewed me is so different than this.

"It's cool." Craig breaks me out of my His blue jacket is decorated with patches, like NASA and space and aliens and guinea pigs. Maybe Craig doesn't want people looking at his hair, it's really pretty, people would be all over him.

As we sit down at his table, I greet Clyde, Token, and Jimmy.

"Hi!" I wave, and I slam my thermos on the table with a thud. A few people look over and I just go red. 

"So what were you guys doing?" Clyde says, smirking. Craig rolls his eyes.

"T-talking," I reply, opening up my lunch. A sandwich, blueberries, and some sliced pineapple. 

"I'm going to go get lunch," Craig stands up abruptly. He takes out a ticket from his pocket and walks up to the lunch-line, shooting a death-stare at Clyde. Hopefully, he won't get eaten by a monster while over there - that would be terrible! I'd lose a friend. My first friend in a while, actually. Looking back I was so lonely over the summer, but now I feel like I've been renewed.

"Do you like anyone...Tweek?" Clyde pokes at his mystery meat. Token puts his hand on Clyde. Oh jeez - are they dating? Cool!

"Ngh, I guess, I l-like a l-lot of people! My - my family, fr-friends -" I mean, I more love my family - but I don't know -

"No, like you want to be with them. In a relationship. Romantically." Clyde cuts me off, and I fidget with my shirt. Jesus Christ, I don't fucking know! Is he trying to match-make? Oh God!

"I don't know. I h-haven't really, hnn, th-thought about it." I take a bite out of my sandwich. I chew rapidly, I need to eat as fast I can so my food can't be contaminated. The more it's exposed, the more time there is for it to be poisoned!

"Well, you should think about it -"

"Back." I can hear Craig's voice right behind me. I crane up my head to see the bottom of his jaw. Oh wow - his jaw is like, really pretty.

"Hi Craig!" I squeal. Oh, that came out wrong! Oh, he's going to think I'm like a fangirl or something. He sits in his seat again and begins eating his school lunch.

"D-do any of y-you guys want my lunch? Th-that school lunch l-looks gross..." I mumble, and Craig nods.

"Sure. What do you have?" Craig looks over into my lunch. Clyde snatches all the blueberries.

"These are delicious!" He says through a mouthful.

"Clyde!" Token scolds, and Clyde pouts. Craig just takes a piece of pineapple with his fork and pops it in his mouth. Why would he use his fork? It'll get the mystery meat all mixed up with the pineapples! Oh Jesus!

"Not cool, Clyde." Jimmy takes a pineapple slice.

"Cr-craig, I was hoping w-we could work on the pr-project later today!" I smile at him, and he just thinks for a moment. What is he thinking about - does he hate me? Does he have to stop talking for a moment before so he can keep in his vomit and the thought of hanging out with me? Is he vomiting because my pineapple is tainted? Craig gulps down is food.

"That'd be okay." He says, looking at me with those green eyes, they're like jade! They're pretty, like his hair. I begin to count on my fingers...there's his hair, his smile, his eyes...

"Whatcha doing, Tw...twee....tw...tweek?" Jimmy asks, pointing his fork at me.

"Just c-counting."

"Counting what?" Clyde says, giving me a curious glance. No. nonononoooo. They'll - they'll think I'm gay! Am I? Oh Jesus!

"Jesus Christ, too much pressure!" I screech, my voice cracking. Token winces. Craig knits his eyebrows.

"Lay off, you guys," Craig says, patting my shoulder. Oh my god - he patted my shoulder. In a friendly manner, of course, but still.

"Speaking of you, Craig, did you hear Butters finally got his string? It's with Kenny." Token munches on his mac and cheese.

"R-really? That's wonderful!" Craig squeals, smiling broadly.

"You know what that means!" Clyde taps his fingers on the table. "You two should go talk to them," Token adds.

"Y-yeah! F-for our project.." I trail off. Craig and I stand up.

"Yeah, sure." Clyde snickers. Craig flips him off, and he puts his hand around my waist. I blush furiously - does he think we're a couple does he like me? Oh god, his arm is so strong.

Craig looks over at me and goes red. He removes his hand quickly as he placed it there, and the feeling is lost. I just blush more - he didn't even mean to do that, oh my god.

Kenny's table is easily recognizable: he and his friends always sit there, it's riddled with stains and old gum. Cool. 

Kenny and Butters were excitedly chatting, and they had fastened a red string around their fingers to mimic the real one. People were crowded around the table, and Butters seem flustered but excited while Kenny was nearly drunk on the attention.

"Hi guys, we just wanted to say hi and congratulate you two," Craig says, patting Kenny on the back.

"Aw, gee thanks Craig! Are you here with your boyfriend?" Butters said, gesturing over to me. The blush that was now fading from Craig's touch was back with full force. Kenny squeezes Butters's hand.

"Oh, sorry..." Butters hides behind Kenny. I just rub the back of my neck - Butters didn't mean any harm, I assure myself.

"But, the doctors said the string only appeared now because Butters was a late bloomer," Kenny says, with a devilish grin. Butters blushes furiously.

"Aww!" Bebe says, cupping her cheek. Clyde appears next to her. Craig is a bit perturbed to see Clyde here.

"Hey Bebe," He says nonchalantly.

"Oh...hi Clyde." Her smile is now quizzical. Clyde smiles at her, and Bebe blushes a bit.

"But gee, it sure is nice to know Kenny is my soulmate finally! We were sure, and we were right!" Butters squeals and he smiles up at Kenny. 

"Well, we're going to go back to our table, I just wanted to congratulate you two," Craig says matter-of-factly, and I wave goodbye. 

"So, ngh, m-maybe we can g-go to my house after school, we c-can stop by your t-to get the supplies," I smile up at Craig, and his cheeks turn slightly pink. Why is he turning pink? Is he an alien? Maybe that's why he knows so much about space.

"That would be good." Craig sits down at the table, and I sit next to him. I start munching on some blueberries.


	6. Project Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking home together

"So, I was hoping you could help me with my part..." Craig trails off, as we walk down the steps. Well, Craig jumps down the last four, which is incredibly dangerous! Even if he landed on his feet.

"Cr-craig! Are you o-okay?!" I shout, scrambling down the steps. Oh my god - what if when he landed, his bone shattered and all his leg bones were sticking into the inside of his skin.

When I get to him, we embrace, and I feel people staring at us. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to hug him, but he could've had a broken bone! I don't even know how to mend that.

"Stop embarrassing me." Craig hisses. He's blushing - I made him feel embarrassed. Something I hate, I dread - I made my friend like that. Feel that.

"S-sorry..." I start walking away, and I feel tears brim my eyes. The students start to disperse, and Craig follows after me. Why am I crying? It's so - so insignificant! Craig would be even madder if he found out you cry over such tedious things.

I think Craig notices my crying, I'm an ugly crier.

"I'm sorry. I know b-being embarrassed is t-terrible," I look over at Craig, and he looks guilty. Despite the situation, I can't help notice his green eyes - sparkling in the setting sun. 

"It was kind of a dick move on my part." Craig shrugs, kicking a pebble. Craig digs his hands in his pockets and sighs. 

"Anyways, what do you have for the project so far, Tweek?" He gives me a small glance.

"Oh! W-well - I h-have my soulmate part f-figured out," I replied.

"I realized that I really suck with my emotions - so someone that can keep them under control! I mean, I'll probably find my soulmate soon. And maybe with light-colored eyes? And a nice smile." I blabber out, very quickly. Craig looks a bit surprised, maybe due to my twitching stopping. 

"Th-that always h-happens when I talk ab-bout something I l-like," I say, and Craig nods.

"Well, I guess someone logical." He looks off down the street.

"R-really?" I squeak. My voice is near a whisper, and Craig grimaces. 

"Yep. Anyways, I'm going to go get some stuff from my house. Stay here." Craig runs into his house, and I wait outside for a few minutes on the sidewalk. His lawn is patchy, though some futile upkeep is noticeable.

The plants near the front door are the jewels of the dull brown house.

"Stop loitering!" A burly, red-headed, balding man calls from inside the house. Oh Jesus, what if he hurts me? I mean - I was staring at their house.

"S-sorry, um, C-craig and I..." I mumble, tugging at my shirt. Oh god, oh god, what should I say? 

"Craig!" The man calls, and I hear some footsteps, and through the window I see Craig running down the stairs.

"Dad, that's my friend!"

"oh."

I can only hear them as I look down at the pavement below me. I just pull harder at my shirt, feeling the collar rub against the back of my neck. It's all my fault...no, no, Tweek, find your happy place. 

"I'm sorry, my dad is just obnoxious sometimes," Craig says, a tinge of embarrassment in his voice. I look up to see Craig holding the poster paper from last time, some notebook and colored paper, as well as markers.

"It's o-okay," I stutter. "Do - do you need any help with that?" I reach out my hand, and Craig puts some papers in my hand.

I look over them as we walk, my house is only a few blocks away. Some scribbled notes:

-first records of soulmates first show up in 12,000 BCE

-most soulmates are opposites 

-freckles = stars???

-that was gay lol

"Y-you need to keep on - on tr-track," I comment, sifting through the pages. Craig rolls his eyes. Was that the wrong thing to say? I should've never even said anything.

"I doubt you could do better, spaz." He retorts, too engrossed in the task of holding everything to say much else. 

"You - you'd be surprised." I look over at him, grinning. He just scowls.

We arrive at my house, with its maroon outer walls.

"Mom, I'm home! I brought Craig!" I announce as I unlock the door. Click. The wonderful smell of my house is here, and god is it calming. 

"Okay, dear, how was your day?" My mother's voice calls from the kitchen.

"Good!" I take off my sneakers and run up the stairs, my hand firmly on the banister. Craig follows suit and we arrive at my room.

I flop down on my bed, inhaling the smell of my sunflower-yellow sheets. My dad bought them for me to help 'find my center'. Whatever that means.

I feel something prodding at my back - oh, it's a coffee cup. My room is filled to the brim with them - what happens when I have an excellent idea and need the energy to put it on paper?

"So this is your room." Craig sighs, looking around. Is he disappointed? Will he leave? Is this all some act?

"Yep!" I smile gleefully. I sit up and look at him. He's just standing there awkwardly, I don't really have any seating for him. 

"H-here." I pat next to me. Craig sits down, he's too tall for my bed, he just has his hands in his lap. He's pretty - so pretty. I feel so comfortable. Craig sets his papers and markers next to him on the bed.

"Did you like hanging out with my friends?" He asks, his green eyes staring down at me. 

"It was nice. I just..." I struggle to find the words. He's going to think I'm rude, he already thinks I'm rude. "Maybe it's just - just, th-the movies, but it seemed like s-something was off."

"Like, they w-were trying t-to, trying to matchmake me." I look at him for some sort of reaction. Oh god, oh god...he just grumbles. That's bad, right?

"Stupid Clyde..." He groans, and he turns his whole body to face me. 

"Look, just forget about it," Craig blushes, and he fidgets with his thumbs. He looks everywhere but at me. It's awkward, extremely awkward, but I don't feel like he's going to leave.

"I-it's okay." I pat his hand, and he just blushes more. Craig covers his face in his hands. I know what it's like to be like this. Besides, what with Craig is going through, that just makes it worse.

"Um, anyway...I was hoping you could help me with something." He puts his hands down, and Craig finally looks me in the eyes. He grabs a paper and hands it to me.

"I wrote down a little paragraph about my soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some more chapters already up on WattPad, so you might see a slew of new chapters over the next few days.


	7. Not Comfortable Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Tweek has a panic attack, BEWARE! Everything that goes with a panic attack.

Craig just takes a piece of paper from the pile and starts reading aloud.

"Ever since I was little, I've always been sarcastic, practical. I've always heard about soulmates being opposites, but I can always remember wanting and knowing would be logical. They had to be, I'm so bad with feelings. But recently I've reevaluated these assumptions, due to some circumstances that have come up. I've realized that I would want someone more emotional, to balance it out." Craig trembles, blushing. Oh, someone who's emotional? Like...Clyde? I mean, I've seen those notes! He's gay! But I never knew he had such feelings for...him.

Those notes I found - can I help it? Who just leaves such notes in their desk? It's my fault for peeking, though, I shouldn't have. I just thought it could be me. I don't know if I'm gay, but I know I feel something for Craig - something different. 

"I n-never knew you had such f-feelings for someone l-like...hnn, that," I say, getting up from my seat on the bed. 

"I just, u-uh, ngh, need to g-go to the restroom!" I shriek and hurry down the hall. I slam the door, which scares me senseless. Oh god, I feel like crying. Another time today.

I just look at myself in the mirror - oh, god, that's vain. He likes Clyde, dumbass, he just wanted you to help him. Because you're so good with your emotions. Oh yeah, your emotions! Those things that cause you to cry over nothing, to like someone so out of your league!

No one likes you, Tweek. I just scowl at myself, and examine some pimples on my forehead, though I can only see a blurry vision through my tears.

"Oh, don't be a fucking crybaby!" I scream, kicking the cabinets. Shit did he hear that?! It hurt!

A knocking.

It's Craig, he's coming for you, just to laugh in your face and spit at you. 

"Tweek?" It's a voice.

"I'm okay! Please don't -" He opens the door. He's at first confused, and then concerned - but maybe he's just good at acting. I remember people told me I was good at acting, but really was terrible.

I just curl up in a ball and rest my head on my knees. Craig just rubs my back.

"S-so you really d-do like Clyde?" I murmur. I peek out and see Craig looking troubled, then see me. I put my head back where it was before he can react.

"Is that what this is all about?" He hugs me and I just shudder. 

~~~ 

Me and Craig are back to working in about ten minutes, though it is still awkward. Mostly because of my little... outburst.

Craig has his head buried in a book, Soulmates: A Guide, and he is going through it incredibly fast. I, on the other hand, can barely focus on each sentence. The ticking clock or Craig turning the pages or Craig's beautiful green eyes going from paragraph to paragraph, sentence to sentence, word to word.

I'm sitting right next to him, I could kiss him right now! In the meantime, I just have my head on his shoulder. 

"You know, apparently, when you get your string you see a flash of, like, a little slideshow of your life with your soulmate." Craig murmurs, turning the page. His eyes don't lift from the words.

"Like wh-when people say your life flashes before your - your eyes?" I ask, trying to copy the I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude he has. Isn't that what people do when they like someone? Mimic them?

"You've been stuck on that page forever, what should we do?" Craig finally looks away from his book, and straight into my eyes. I respond by blushing furiously, from all the stress, the embarrassment, and his perfect fucking face.

"Sometimes I listen to audiobooks...b-but, I have to have n-no distractions." I stutter and look up at him frantically. "It's really stupid, I know..."

Craig grabs my book and starts reading.

"'This book begins with a disclaimer: it will be talking about things most soulmates go through. There are always going to be exceptions."

~~~

"Tweek, wake up," I feel a prod on my cheek. 

"Yes, Mom?" I rub my eyes. I hear a chuckle, noticeably not my mother's. Craig's face is unbearably close to mine.

"Waaaaah!" I scream, throwing my hands up in the air. Craig jumps back.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Craig scoffs. He gets up and sits on my bed.

"Sorry," I sit down next to him and he just blushes.

"How much did you hear before you fell asleep?" Craig asks, his finger in between the pages. I only heard the first paragraph! It's not my fault he's so calming and pretty, and perfect! But really, I should've stayed awake.

"Uh, the disclaimer?" I reply, quite nervous. He just rolls his eyes, his blue eyes.

"You're such a spaz..." Craig looks at me. With this weird look. Craig takes off his hat, just like last time. 

And then he kisses me.

Oh my god. This feeling is weird...in a good way! I love it. 10/10 would do it again. It lasts for a few seconds? I think? Oh my god. 

"S-sorry, I just, um, thought it was the right time." Craig is reduced to a flustered, blushing, mess right before my eyes. Is that what love does to someone? I'm already a mess already.

"It's okay!" I shriek, and Craig winces. "I l-liked it," I fidget with my shirt and grin up at him. Craig smiles and grabs the papers. 

"Maybe we should start writing out our parts," Craig says nonchalantly. "I need some help," he continues. Is he not going to talk about what just happened? Maybe he just wanted to see what a kiss felt like. And then he finally realized I suck.

And then, suddenly. A string. A red string. From my index finger to his. 

"Um? Craig?" 

"Yes?" 

"Look."


	8. Reaction and Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's POV now!! Just the chapter title -w-

"Look." Tweek's voice is shrilly, unusually so. And that's saying something. 

And then I see the string, the red string. It sticks out like a sore thumb, and Tweek is hyperventilating. 

Time slows.

I rub his back, and he leans into me. I grab his hand and examine the string. They say only soulmates can see their own. So we can hide it, hopefully. 

Tweek rocks back and forth, and he clutches his knees with the other hand. His white knuckles aren't just a paler version of his skin - they are nearly ivory.

"Tweek..." I say. I hate to see him like this. As much as this ruins the joy of this moment, it isn't his fault.

"It - it's not like, like, I d-didn't want it to be you," Tweek So, he likes me too. That's good! He's my soulmate! I can't say I'm not happy. 

"Just... shocked." He sputters out, and Tweek looks over his shoulder back at me. 

"Do you want to talk about something else? To distract you?" I run my fingers through his golden locks, finding many knots. Tweek gives a pleading nod.

I grab my phone from my pocket. Tweek crawls up behind me, and peeks over my shoulder, slinging his arms around my neck. I can feel his breath against my neck. It's intoxicating.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tweek sighs. His body against mine. As much as I love this feeling, wasn't the whole point to get away from all this love stuff? 

"Nosy, aren't you?" I remark, and Tweek just scoffs. The main reason I don't want him leaning over me, on me, besides that in itself, is the fact Clyde could send a text. Because any text from Clyde is a bad text.

I can feel Tweek twitching through the layer of clothes between us. Which is so small, compared to the vastness of space. 

I open up Safari, and search up 'shower thoughts'.

"Y-you can't even, even think of any o-of your own, man?" Tweek complains, and I just jerk my body backward. 

"Gah!" He screeches, wrapping his legs around my waist. 

"Please let go of me." I groan. Tweek obliges and flops down on the bed.

"W-wow that must've been weird for y-you, Craig," Tweek laughs, rolling on his side. His eyes fill with happiness, and in turn, I am happy.

"Let's just get back to the poster."


	9. Decisions, decisions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia (mentioned)

His eyes fill with happiness, and in turn, I am happy. His cheeks are dusted red, and I mean, it's really cute. His laughter.

But, I mean, just because he's cute doesn't mean that he's not annoying. Just less so. Like Clyde, he'll get so invested with someone and then he gets to know them. 

"Let's just get back to the poster." 

Tweek sits up and crawls over to the side of the bed next to me.

"What are w-we gonna s-say? Well, my s-soulmate..." Tweek pauses. "They have bl-black hair. And green e-eyes. Oh, and they're Craig Tucker!" He screams. Does he really think so low of me? I mean, I guess I do flip people off. Tweek puts his face in his hands.

"That's it!" Tweek exclaims. He jumps up and grabs my hands, pulling me up with him. He's not twitching.

"If we tell people we're soulmates, then we can get out of it!" He looks up at me and smiles ear to ear. "It will mean we can spend more time figuring it out." 

My dad certainly won't like that my soulmate is a boy. Especially a twitchy blonde who can't hold a regular conversation for more than a second.

"Can't we just keep it under wraps?" I gulp. Tweek stops. He gasps. 

"Oh, I forgot."

"Forgot what?" 

"Uh, um..." He releases his grasp of my fingers and starts to play with his shirt. Tweek looks down and starts twitching again.

"Tweek, what?" It dawns on me. My family, luckily, has the philosophy: 'just don't get in the way, and you're ok'. Oh, and don't be gay, of course. Lucky me.

It all makes sense why Tweek got so flustered when I saw him at my desk. That 'wow, that must've been weird for you, Craig' comment. 

"Why." I hiss, "were you going through my shit." Tweek freezes again and just starts to tremble. Not twitch, tremble.

"W-well, I d-don't have many, many fr-friends," He stops to think for a moment. To lie. 

"Spit it out." How could he do that? Invade my personal space. I guess he really is nosy.

"Fine! I was just tr-trying to learn more about you. I have terrible s-social skills." Tweek starts to cry again.

"I'm sorry," He hugs me and sobs into my jacket, dirtying it. His blonde hair and back is all I can see.

"Look, Tweek, uh, it's okay." I pat his head. 

"You shouldn't have done that." Tweek sniffles and nods. "Just, don't go through my stuff. Please." I add, and Tweek looks up at me with a weak smile. 

"Here, w-wait a second." Tweek gets on his tip-toes and gives me a peck on the cheek. "There. Craig, I think we need to talk about this whole s-soulmate thingy," Tweek looks over to the window.

"Maybe later?" Talking about this would be awkward. If we could just avoid it, I'd be so happy.

"Okay." Tweek jumps onto his bed and crawls to the window.

"It's almost dusk." He presses his face to the window and his eyes fill with wonder. Tweek looks over at me.

"You like space, right? I think Cassiopeia's out in November. Isn't she that princess?" (Note: I had to look this up. Sorry if I got anything wrong!) Tweek's knowledge of constellations, is like, really hot. 

"Uh, Cassiopeia's out like half the year, actually." I correct and Tweek mumbles something. 

"What?"

"Oh, just I th-think it's cool you know s-so much about space," Tweek says, and I blush. Normally people tease me. He starts drawing stars on the dusty window with his fingers. So that's why his room is so stuffy.

"Let me draw a constellation." I start to draw Cassiopeia. "Woah, cool," Tweek exclaims, stopping his doodling. 

"Oh hey, you should say your soulmate likes space," Tweek remarks, and he crawls over and grabs the papers, giving me a great view of his ass. When he comes back, I'm red as a tomato.

"'Likes space.' Th-there!" Tweek scribbles down. "Oh, and your soulmate is super cute." He grins at me. I just shrug.

"Well, your soulmate also knows how to play the piano." Tweek huffs. 

"Your soulmate has a cool guinea pig." I retort. Tweek shrugs. "Everyone already knows that my soulmate has a guinea pig. My soulmate's obsessed with their guinea pig." Tweek snickers. 

I just pick up a pillow and throw it at him.

"Gah!" He yelps, dodging it. "It's trueee!" Tweek covers himself with a blanket and grabs a stuffed bear.

"Hey!" I get hit with the bear. Tweek laughs. His freckles are more prominent in the evening light. 

Tweek giggles and just burrows more into his blanket. I just throw more pillows and stuffed animals at him. 

"Coward!" Tweek pops his head out and sticks out his tongue. "You're just mad you got hit." He grins. I scoff.

"Truce?" I ask. Tweek thinks for a moment, his green eyes wandering.

"Hmm...maybe. If we talk about what we're going to do." Tweek sits up and crawls next to me. 

"Can't we just talk later?" 

"No, Craig! Th-this is just going to be a pr-problem." Tweek twitches and rests his head on my shoulder.

"How about after we turn in our project." I drawl. Tweek sighs and nods. I ruffle his hair and he pouts. 

Tweek reaches for the now-crumpled paper, and I place it in his hands. He murmurs a soft, cute 'thank you' before writing. He begins humming as he writes, occasionally twitching. 

After a few minutes, he begins sketching.

"L-look at me, please," He says and gives me a quick glance. He sketches, only stopping to stare at me for a few seconds before beginning again. 

"You're lucky I don't dr-draw realistically." Tweek giggles. His giggles are so cute. I guess he was right, he is cute.

He holds up his drawing of me, noticeably in an anime style. Tweek shakes and I give him a thumbs up.

"I never knew you were a weeb." Tweek blushes furiously. I just snicker and he pouts. 

"W-well, I've already g-gotten my part done. After I glue it, I-I can help you." Tweek explains, as he grabs a tube of yellow glitter glue and starts making his section of the poster.

"I don't need any help now," I reply, and Tweek tilts his head. "It was more about my soulmate.." I begin. Tweek nods and starts gluing on my portrait.

Tweek begins cutting out green, yellow, and blue paper. "M-may you please start w-working on your part? Or the f-facts section?" Tweek knits his eyebrows. He never removes his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, from the paper.

"Okay," I start to grab the piece of paper Tweek was writing on before.

My Soulmate

By Craig Tucker

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Not black

"Not black? Really?"

"I didn't want to be too specific!"

Gender: Male I scratch the 'male' out and replace it with 'Female'. That's not correct, maybe I'll just put 'Any gender.' No, I already have one answer that's not specific. I mean, I don't think they'll be sending this poster home! Maybe Tweek can take it. I'll just leave that blank, for now.

My soulmate would like space and be very cute. 

Jesus, his handwriting is hard to decipher.

"Do you like it?" Tweek asks, smiling. I nod, and Tweek smiles wider and continues with the poster.


	10. Dinner with the Tweaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, just the title.

As soon as we have finished our poster, Tweek's mom knocks on the door. Tweek yelps, but she still opens the door.

"Tweek, honey, dinner is ready for you and your friend here." She smiles. She has Tweek's blue eyes. She closes the door but stops halfway.

"Would you two like some coffee?" Mrs. Tweak asks. I shake my head but Tweek nods fervently. She comes over and pours him some coffee in his thermos.

As Mrs. Tweak leaves, Tweek follows after her, holding his thermos in fragile hands. I follow him down the stairs and into the dining room. The table is set with ornate china and gives me dollhouse vibes, even his mom. Fucking creepy.

Tweek's mom pulls out his chair for him, and Tweek starts shaking a bit more as he sits down. I sit down next to him, and lean in.

"Tweek, don't tell," I whisper. Tweek shakes and nods.

Mr. Tweak arrives momentarily and reeks of ammonia.

"Tweek, how was your day?" He asks, cutting his steak. Mrs. Tweak takes her seat. I try to start cutting the steak too. Tweek takes a sip of his thermos.

"G-good," Tweek mumbles. Mr. Tweak just nods. "That's nice, Tweek," Mrs. Tweak adds. She smiles at her son, and she is so calm compared to Tweek. Both his parents are.

"So, what's your friend's name?" Mr. Tweak finally looks up. His blue eyes are icy, as well as his wife's.

"I'm Craig. Sorry for staying so late, but we finished our poster project." I reply, finally starting to eat. Tweek takes another sip of his thermos.

"Oh, Craig, what an interesting name. Like the sharp jutting cliffs of Scotland, or a cool wint-" "Dad!" Tweek groans. Mr. Tweak grimaces.

"Sorry son. What is your project on, again?" He asks, looking over at Tweek.

"Soulmates." Tweek responds. He starts to eat his salad.

"Ooh, your father and I are soulmates. Tweek, would you like some more coffee? Craig?" Mrs. Tweak gets up and starts to fill up Tweek's thermos. She starts to pour coffee in my cup.

"Sorry, no." Mrs. Tweak freezes. "Oh." She shuffles back to her seat awkwardly. 

"You sure you don't want some coffee?" Mr. Tweak gives me a strained smile. I shake my head. Tweek gives me an odd glance before starting to cut his meat, resulting in the scraping of a shaking knife against the china plate. 

"It's very good." Mrs. Tweak adds, sipping her cup. 

"Craig, I have a proposition for you." Mr. Tweak says. Tweek continues to struggle with cutting his steak. The terrible sound is too much for me. I reach out to grab his utensils to cut it for him, but as soon as my hands are on his he's done.

"The fuck are you doing?" He hisses. I just shrug and go back to eating. Tweek glares at me for a bit. 

"I have a proposition for you." Mr. Tweak repeats. 

"What is it?" I say, through a mouthful of food. Mr. Tweak grimaces.

"Do you like helping small businesses?" He asks, smiling. 

"Just tell me," I say, and Mr. Tweak recoils.

"Would You like a job at Tweek Bros. Coffee?" He asks, and Mrs. Tweak gives me a peppy smile. Tweek just continues eating his food.

"No, sorry." Reply. Mrs. Tweak gives her husband a pat and they go back to eating. It's quiet. 

"Did you hear about the Marshes, Richard?" Mrs. Tweak asks. Mr. Tweak cocks his eyebrow.

"Yes, I did, Helen. I think it's nice they're going back to their roots." Mr. Tweak replies nonchalantly. They bought a weed farm, and now Stan's gang is sooo popular. Gee, what happened to nice and boring?

"Mhm," Helen Tweak nods.

We eat in silence for a few minutes before Mr. Tweak is done eating. He gets up and sets his plate on the kitchen counter. They all do, never speaking a word. I follow along and set my dirty plate on the tile counter-top. It has numerous stains, but they can barely be seen. 

I walk up the stairs to Tweek's room and grab my backpack.

"I think that I'll be heading out," I say. Mrs. Tweak gives me a small wave from the kitchen, and Mr. Tweak insists on having Tweek walk me out.

"Th-thanks for hanging o-out with me, it - it was fun." Tweek grins up at me. His teeth aren't as weird to me now. I just ruffle his hair. Even if he's only a few inches shorter than me, I'm going to make sure that he knows.

Tweek pouts, and his nose scrunches up. It's very cute. 

"No problem, Tweek. You know, you may be annoying sometimes, but I'm okay with you being my soulmate." Tweek's face lights up and he blushes.

"I mean, you d-did kiss me." Tweek rubs the back of his neck. His porcelain skin is dimly lit in the streetlights. 

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did! It is overshadowed by, y'know, the soulmate thing." I reply, and Tweek shrugs. 

"Y-yeah, I guess. Anyways, bye!" Tweek walks up onto his porch as I run off into the night.

~~~

"Where were you?" Tricia is slumped on the couch, flipping through channels. She is playing with her strawberry blonde hair.

"A-at a friend's." I take off my sneakers and starts to walk up towards the stairs. Can she sense I've gotten my string?

"You're blocking the TV."

"I was just walking!"

"Whatever."

I flip my sister off as I run up the stairs, two at a time. I burst through my door and try to close it as quietly as possible. As soon as it's closed, I flop down on my NASA bedsheets. I glance around and spot some papers I didn't see when I dug around here a few hours ago. It reminds me of him. Of Tweek.

I'm alone with my thoughts. I don't really know what to do, and I'm nervous talking about my emotions at all. 

But, really what do I think of Tweek? He's nice, and a bit annoying, but he means well. He's beautiful, is what he is. His blonde locks are nearly golden, and his ocean blue eyes are something I could drown in. 

My phone vibrates and I open it. 

bzzbzzitsathot: bebe finally agreed to go on a date with me!!!

bzzbzzitsathot: im so happy!

spaceman: ok

Wow, even Clyde's luckier in love than me. Fuck.

Tweek is kind of like Bebe? He's my Bebe, I guess. They're both blondes. They have light eyes - Clyde always says her eyes are like, green, or something.

I can't say I'm not happy, taco boy deserves some love too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I hate Tweak's parents?


	11. Fatass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia, because Cartman

Tweek squints and points. I can barely make out what Cartman's yelling, but at least I know he's yelling at us. Asshole.

Tweek shakes, hopefully just from his spazziness. He looks frustrated, and his lips form a pout. 

"What's wrong?" I ask him, and Tweek just sighs. He looks around. The bags under his eyes are more prominent when he's sad.

"See that b-bird? We were h-having such a nice - a nice, p-peaceful morning." Tweek motions up to a tree. 

"Oh. Maybe Kyle is at school today early too. Clock him." Tweek shrugs, and his arms fall limp at his sides. 

"I d-did boxing, you know." Tweek tries to flex, but he's too skinny.

"Sure." I laugh, and Tweek puts his hands on his hips. "L-let's just keeps walking!" Tweek huffs, is sneakers slamming against the pavement one by one. Our string is lengthening, and I don't like it.

I run up next to him. Tweek grins. 

"Fags!" Oh, I guess we can hear Cartman now that we're closer. Tweek winces at the sound of his voice. We're a block away now.

"Just ignore him, Tweek." Tweek lets out a shaky breath. He snatches a handful of golden hair. I put my hand over his and pull it away. Tweek lets go with no hair in his grasp.

"B-but, but isn't it hurting y-you? I mean, you're the gay one here." Tweek puts his hand on my cheek. I recoil, blushing. His fingers are callused but it feels nice against my skin.

"I have the superpower of not giving a fuck," I say, and Tweek removes his hand. "Also, your soulmate is a boy," I continue, and Tweek shrugs.

"That doesn't mean I'm attracted to you." He replies. Well, that's okay if he doesn't like me. Fine. I don't care.

"That's fine. I don't care, that's my superpower after all!" I say and step a little farther away. Tweek doesn't care about the string lengthening, why should I?

"Hey, Craig, why don't you and your boyfriend make out somewhere else!" The shouts are growing louder. Tweek glances over at me. I shrug. 

"What, trying to figure out where to fuck?" Cartman yells. Tweek looks over his shoulder. His blonde locks are not brushed at all. Tweek's blue eyes look into my green ones, grabbing onto my shoulders. 

"He's - he's going to get us!" He hisses, and I give him a blank stare. Tweek's expression turns more frantic by every passing moment. He leans into me, his face inches away from mine. I can feel his heavy breathing against my lips, and I start to remember our kiss. His lips were soft and warm.

God, I can barely keep myself from kissing him. His golden locks are spiky and messy, and his blue eyes look beautiful in the early morning light, it's finally dawn now.

"Tweek, wouldn't it be better if we were a little, uh, farther apart?" I place my hands on his chest. Tweek lets his hands go off my shoulders and takes a step back, blushing. His hands trail down to the bottom of his shirt and he begins to fumble with it.

"Y-yeah! I guess." Tweek flashes a weak smile. He tucks a lock of blonde hair behind his ear and looks down at the ground.

"Pillow-biter!"

"Let's just go over there. You can't just avoid it, Tweek," I say, walking up the street. Tweek straggles behind and groans.

"Fudge-packer!"

"That's e-easy for you to, hnn, s-say," Tweek catches up to me. I just dig my hands into my jacket's pockets.

"Sodomites!"

We arrive at the stairs leading up to the doors of the school, where Cartman is perched on the top step. 

"What, decide to finally protect your boyfriend, Craig? Or were you expecting no one to be here so you could fuck him?" Cartman spat, a sly grin on his face. Tweek balls his fists. I shrug. 

"No, I just don't like it when my friend has to tolerate assholes like you." At this Cartman's face drops and he scowls.

"What, I'm not an asshole! Stop slandering me, bitch!" Cartman screeches, walking down the steps. Despite my being a good foot taller than him, he still gives me a deathly stare. As he raises his fist, he tumbles forward onto the icy concrete.

I see Tweek, who has a grin on his face, towering above Cartman's fat body. He panics for a second at the prospect of what he's done, before sitting on top of Cartman. Cartman tries to get up for a moment but ultimately gives up.

Cartman's muffled shouts are heard. I sit next to Tweek, on top of Cartman. Tweek stares off at the houses lining the street. He's still in a state of shock of what he's done.

"I guess you were right, about you being a boxer," I say, resting my hand on Cartman's head. Tweek looks over at me and flashes a weak smile. He rests his head on my shoulder.

"What sh-should we do? E-even if everyone hates h-him," Tweek says quietly. His body is tense. I rub circles on his back and Tweek's body eases. "B-but he's still popular. Has o-one hell of a punch." Tweek knits his eyebrows. 

"I can hear you guys! Get off me, assholes! I don't want you making out on me!" Cartman wails, pounding his fists into the snow. I press my hand onto Cartman's head for a few seconds, before resting it once more. Cartman gasps and starts wailing again.

"Craig, d-don't do that." Tweek lightly slaps my knee.

"What happened to caring about my feelings?" I retort. Tweek bats his eyelash 

"Th-that wasn't when you were, ngh, trying to s-suffocate someone." I just grimace. Tweek laughs and looks up at me. I check my watch, 6:13. The sun has just started to rise.

"Craig! Tweek is just trying to seduce you! C'mon, help me!" Cartman shouts. Tweek bats his eyelashes, and then begins to giggle.

"Well, we have about 30 minutes to kill." I trail my fingers up Tweek's back and through his hair. Tweek turns his body into mine. At the sudden motion, Cartman tries to turn his head to look up at us.

"What the fuck is going on up there! Get off me!" Cartman's muffled voice turns scared. Tweek begins to shake.

"What if h-he tells people we're together?" Tweek bites his lip, his eyes dart to the sidewalk, to the houses, to the entrance to the school. 

"It's Cartman, Tweek." I whisper into his hair. He just nods quietly and starts to focus his eyes on his feet.

"What? Craig, are you moaning?!" Cartman squirms and tries to lift himself up with his pudgy arms. Tweek raises his feet above the sidewalk.

"No, that was Tweek." I respond, and Tweek turns beet red.

"God, Craig!" he whines, covering his face in his hands. He's really cute when he's flustered.

"WHAT!" Cartman hisses. 

~~~

"What?!" Kenny laughs, with Butters at his side. I check my watch: 6:24.

"Eric! Are you okay, fella?" Butters runs over and drops on his knees. Kenny walks over, cackling. 

"No, Butters, clearly not!" Cartman reaches his hand out, palm down. "These two faggots have been making out on me!" he wails. Kenny laughs ever harder.

"Dude, really? Nice catch!" Kenny raises his hand to high-five me. Tweek blushes, and covers his face with his hands.

"Kenny, not right now," I say through gritted teeth. Kenny shrugs and plops down next to Butters, who's sporting a face of innocent concern.

"How did you guys manage..." Kenny motions over Cartman's body. "...this." Tweek uncovers his face and grins.

"I punched him and knocked him over." He replies, sitting up. Kenny raises his eyebrows. 

"That's a mighty feat, fellas!" Butters says, putting his hands on his knees.

"Butters!" Cartman whines. "Sorry, Eric," Butters pats Cartman's head. Kenny grins, and puts his arm around Butters. 

"What are you guys going to do when school starts? He gonna fucking knock you out," Kenny laughs. Tweek leans into me and starts to tremble. I shoot Kenny a glare. 

"He's going to kill me, Craig," He whimpers into my jacket. I wrap my arms around him. "I'm scared," He grabs at my jacket and buries his face in my chest. I can feel him, he's cold.

"Aw, it's okay, Tweek!" Butters crawls over and pats his head. Tweek just starts to sob.

"Tweek, you're such a crybaby!" Cartman laughs. Kenny slaps the back of his neck.

"You beat him once, you can do it again," I say loudly. Cartman huffs and pounds his fists on the ground. 

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right," Tweek mumbles, releasing his hands from my jacket. "I'm gonna stay like this though,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying Score:  
> Tweek - 3  
> Craig - 0
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I really appreciate all the kudos and hits, and critique is wanted! I always want to improve my writing :)


	12. Those Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just so you know where to contact me:  
> Tumblr : artnstuffnydia  
> WattPad : tweektweakhasanxiety

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right," I mumble, releasing my hands from his jacket. "But something, something..." 

I sob into his jacket. Even if I did knock him down...I still don't believe in myself. I feel fucking terrible, so terrible. I don't look up at Craig, he's probably so disgusted with me, snot all over his jacket. I squeeze my eyes shut.

Sob.

Craig's hand - I hope it's not his, I don't want him to see me like this - reaches around me and is placed on my hip. His hand, his whole body, is nice and warm and I cling to it. It reminds me of - of when Craig comforted me. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Tweek," Craig's words. Like a blanket. I'm falling, falling, but Craig's that little net. Sometimes it doesn't catch you, but it sure tries. I want to be his net, for all his troubles, like he did with me. I open my eyes, and stare at him. He's so pretty. 

That's all I can call him, for now. 

"Hah, gay," Kenny says, glancing over at Butters. Butters looks back at him with a grin plastered over his face. Have they seen those, those things? Am I the only one who knows? This is net time, for me. I wipe my eyes.

"It's not gay, Kenny," Craig replies coldly, flipping him off. Kenny just chuckles. Craig scowls and pulls out his phone. I guess he doesn't know, huh? Or maybe they're all spies and trying to get me to break so they can kidnap me and sell me into slavery!

"Just two bros cuddling," Kenny smirks, pulling Butters close. "Y-yeah, that's totally not gay, fellas," Butters adds, giggling.

"You guys are such hypocrite fags! Especially you, Butters!" Cartman hisses. Butters just casts his gaze downwards. I feel so bad for him, so bad, what can I do? I can insult him because he made my friend so sad. He's done so much to Butters.

"Is - is it really his fault that his soulmate happens to be a, ngh, a g-guy? I feel so - so bad for you Cartman, y-you'll never get close enough to a-anyone to meet your soulmate." I spat, and Cartman cranes his neck to look at me. His face is red. "And b-besides, we all know that you went through puberty l-long ago, with your, hnn, m-mood swings."

"You think I'll take shit from some twink like you?" Cartman hisses, kicking his legs.

"I'm a-already sitting on t-top of you," I bat my eyelashes, smiling innocently. Cartman scowls and begins to scream, pounding his fists.

"Moooooommm!" He howls. That felt good, helping my friend. Cartman is a terrible person, and he deserved it. Craig covers his ears, and so do I. We all do, but I'm smiling. 

I look down at Craig's watch, it's 6:34, so that means...oh.

"H-hi everyone!" I exclaim, uncovering my ears. Clyde, Jimmy, and Token are all walking the sidewalk up to where we are talking. Craig uncovers his ears.

"Hey, Tweek. Craig, where were you this morning?" Token asks, setting down his backpack.

"Yeah, Craig, we all know if there's someone who gets here early, it's me! I'm the one with a job," Clyde whines, sitting down on the snow with an oomph.

"Y-yeah, Cr- cr - cra... man," Jimmy says. 

"I h-have a job." I raise my hand slightly.

"So?" Token asks, helping Jimmy to sit down. Clyde cocks his head to the side.

"M-me and Craig walked t-together," A blush tints Craig's cheeks, and he tugs at his hat. Token smirks. I mean, we're just friends, and sure he might be gay, and sure, I might think he's pretty, but...what does Craig think? 

"Ohhh. Well, I can't get in between you and your boyfriend, Craig." Clyde grins, patting Craig's shoulder. Craig recoils, flipping him off. I'm mortified. I can't contain my feelings! Me and Craig both know he doesn't want his secret getting out - especially with Butters, and Kenny, and Cartman...

"It's not like that!" I yelp, waving my hands. Token chuckles and Clyde starts to giggle. Cartman scoffs.

"I felt you guys making out on me!" Cartman yells, pounding his fists once more. I turn bright red as I try to contain myself.

"Cartman?!" Clyde exclaims, covering his hands over his mouth. Token rolls his eyes.

"What?!" Clyde huffs, putting his hands on his hips.

"I noticed him, I just didn't think to mention it." Token sighs, closing his eyes and laying back onto the snowy ground.

"I saw it, but I couldn't think of a good joke," Jimmy adds, propping himself up on his hands as he leans back.

"We're here too, fellas!" Butters says, waving. 

"You two always get here early," Clyde says, waving his hand as if to shoo them away. He pouts.

"Anyway -" Clyde crawls over to me and Craig, putting his face terribly close to mine. "Tell me everythiiing." Clyde shakes my shoulders, but I just grab his arms and put them in his lap. Craig is red. He looks so cute like that. Oh another word! Cute!

"Pl-please don't d-do that, Clyde," I say, giving him a closed-lip smile. He tucks his hands into his pockets.

"S-s-s-so?" Jimmy grins. 

"We did finish our project, but besides that, nothing." I tuck my hair behind my ear. 

"Aw c'mon. No kissing?" 

I shake my head vigorously. Craig just pinches the bridge of his nose.

"C-craig's not gay," I chuckle. Craig's hand squeezes my side. Clyde scoots back and looks at Craig.

"Yeah, yeah I know...just uh..." Clyde crawls back over to Token. 

"B-besides, we just worked on our pr-project together. We - we're not soulmates or a-anything." I say, looking at Clyde with an innocent smile.

~~~

"Jeez, that went a bit overboard, Tweek," Craig has a sullen expression. Besides little secretive glances, we haven't really brought up any love stuff today. Which is unusual. Has he decided he doesn't want me anymore?

"Sorry, I - I just, I d-don't want you to be o-outed because of me." I rub my arm, looking at the cracks in the sidewalk.

"It...it just." Craig outstretches his arms in front of him and glances down. 

"H-hurt?" I gaze up at him. His eyes lock with mine.

"Yeah." Craig turn's his eyes to the other side of the street. I bite my lip.


	13. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig thinks about Tweek some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia and domestic disturbance.

"Jeez, that went a bit overboard, Tweek," Craig has a sullen expression. The secretive glances they shared during class, lunch, and in the halls were not enough, and the two had reunited right after class.

"Sorry, I - I just, I d-don't want you to be o-outed because of me." Tweek rubbed his arm, looking at the cracks in the sidewalk. 

"It...it just." Craig outstretches his arms in front of himself and glanced down. 

"H-hurt?" Tweek gazed up at him. His eyes locked with Tweek's.

"Yeah." Craig turns his eyes to the other side of the street. Tweek bit his lip and stole a tentative glance at him.

"O-oh. Sorry. I'm sorry." Tweek knits his eyebrows and reaches up at the side oh his head, pulling on his hair.

"Don't beat yourself up," Craig said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Tweek could not contain himself and burst out laughing. He hunched over and put his hands on his knees. After a few moments, his laughing had reduced to breathless giggles.

"C-Craig," Tweek said, in a breathy and whiny voice. At the tone, Craig flushed and looked down. He put his hands deep in his jacket pockets and studied the pavement below him. He kicked a pebble and continued walking. 

"A-are you okay?" Tweek rested his hand on Craig's back, and Craig let out a sigh. Was he aroused? Aroused just because his (blonde) soulmate said his name in a tone indicating he was flustered and ready to get it on? Because Tweek said his name?

maybe.

Craig looked Tweek up and down. From his blue jeans and his buttoned shirt to his pale face, sprinkled with freckles and framed by golden locks, he was at least somewhat attractive. 

"I need to get home." 

~~~

Craig had tried to distance himself from Tweek over the past few days, but now it was Friday and he couldn't go to sleep. Craig had tried to do things, keep himself busy, but everything seemed boring. And so, he decided to go to bed.

Tweek had kept him up all night, just from thinking of him. He had been thinking of him and Tweek, doing things together, down to the embroidery on the table cloth or how many petals the flowers had. At 10, it was a date. At 11, it was making out. At 12, it was...less wholesome things.

Craig rolled over and checked his clock. 1:42, fan-fucking-tastic. He needed to stop thinking of a certain blonde sprawled out naked on a Persian rug. His boxers already felt tight.

What was it Tweek wanted to talk about? Oh, their soulmate situation, and what they were going to do about this whole mess. That's what he'd always hated, the fact you were forced to be with someone, even if he got lucky. Craig reached for his phone, squinting as the phone lit up his face in a blinding light. 

He opened his phone and perused his contacts. Craig, for what small knowledge he knew of Tweek, at least knew he'd be up at this time. He pressed his thumb down on the 'call' button, and his screen darkened.

Dialing coffeeguy...

"C-craig? What do you want, it's like 2..." Tweek grumbled. Craig sighed. 

"I need to talk with you. About our, uh, current situation." Craig lifted his hand, examining the red string that wrapped around his finger.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah uh....sure." Craig smiles and looks up at his ceiling. He painted the stars - they were just dots - with glow in the dark paint. Not to Craig though, his room was his private observatory. 

"Stark's Pond, in five." Craig hung up, he didn't want to wait for an answer. He jumped out of bed and pulled on sweatpants and a blue NASA hoodie. With every open and shut of his particularly loud drawers awoke him just a little bit more. 

As Craig opened the door to his bedroom, he heard the blare of the TV. He shuffled down the stairs to his sister Tricia on the couch. 

"What's up, nerd." Tricia drawled, setting her head on the top of the couch. Craig shrugged and walked through the living room. Tricia stuck her hand in her bowl of chocolate chips, stuffing her mouth.

"Get out of the way, you're blocking the TV! I don't want you down here," Tricia whined, scowling. Craig scoffed and opened the front door. Tricia cocked her eyebrow.

"Why are you leaving?" Tricia squinted her eyes in suspicion. Craig grimaced and rolled his eyes, closing the wooden door behind him. 

When Craig arrived at the pond, Tweek was already sitting down on the wooden park bench, hunched over his cup of coffee. The pond's dark water shined in the moonlight, as did Tweek's blonde hair. 

"I didn't know you th-thought that it was so - hnn, so urgent," Tweek exclaimed, standing up from the rickety bench. He held out his arms and embraced Craig, smiling. Craig flushed, and Tweek backed up awkwardly, wringing his hands. 

"H-here, let's sit on th-the bench," Tweek sat down, patting the spot next to him. He leaned back his head over the bench.

"I just, being so awkward sucks." Craig rubbed the back of his neck. Tweek looked to the side.

"I d-don't think we're awkward," He sat up, smiling weakly. "and I should know." He chuckled, tugging at his blonde locks. Tweek went silent for a moment and thought, looking over at the murky pond.

"Craig - I j-just, can you t-talk first?" Tweek asked, putting his hands on his knees. These jeans were baggy and had to be rolled up at the cuffs, Craig noted. Tweek's knuckles paled as he held on tighter. "You're the o-one who didn't want to tell," Tweek added, with a sting to his voice. 

"I know, Tweek. I think we should wait until I come out," Craig proposed, and Tweek held his head with a degree of tentative hope. "To my family," Tweek grimaced and looked at the bushes. 

"Craig, I - that would be too m-much pressure. I'm terrible at k-keeping secrets," Tweek knitted his eyebrows. "We - we could tell them the tr-truth, we might b-be soulmates, but we're just friends." Craig brushed Tweek's hair behind his ear. Tweek flushed.

"Tweek, that's not true," Craig stated, placing his arm on the back of the bench. Tweek raised his eyebrows, blushing more. His blue eyes were wide with fear.

"What - what do you mean?" Tweek sputtered, holding his face in his hands. Craig raised his eyebrows, with a sarcastic expression. 

"Tweek," Craig said. Tweek crossed his arms and looked to the pond, blushing. Craig wanted to reach out and shake his shoulders 'Tweek! We kissed!'.

"Then let's look at the examples." Craig reached out his hand onto the space between him and Tweek, his fingertips touching Tweek's leg. Tweek sighed and gazed at Craig with tired eyes.

"You calling my hair pretty." 

"Telling me I smell like vanilla."

"Walking together."

"You hit Cartman for me."

"Leaning on each other in the morning." 

"Also, the looks you give me!" Craig exclaimed, and Tweek blushed furiously. He looked at Craig's hand with suspicion.

"W-what about what you, ngh, have done? You kissed me..." Tweek whined. Craig blushed and crossed his arms, removing his hand.

"Well, that's a good example. Did you like the kiss?" Craig said nonchalantly. Tweek mumbled something. "What was that?" Craig asked softly. 

"Yes." Tweek hissed. Craig put his hands on Tweek's shoulders. "So you were wrong." Craig smirked. Tweek rolled his blue eyes and grumbled, leaning into Craig's body. Craig blushed and grew flustered. Tweek's face was so close their noses nearly touched.

"That's what y-you get out of this? You're so stupid." Tweek huffed. He pressed his lips to Craig's. Tweek squeezed his eyes closed. He trailed his hands up Craig's back, resting on the base of his neck. Craig closed his eyes and leaned into the sweet kiss he had been waiting so long for. Tweek's lips were soft, warm, and rosy. He tangled his fingers in Tweek's messy blonde hair.

Tweek adjusted himself so that he was now in Craig's lap, and Craig moaned. Tweek could feel his bulge through his pants. Tweek took Craig's open mouth as a chance to slide his tongue into his mouth. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Tweek adjusted his position, and Craig groaned.

"Don't be such a tease," Craig whispered, and Tweek batted his eyelashes. He had a lazy smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tweek laughed. Craig scowled and rolled his eyes. Tweek got up and stood before the pond's edge. Craig soon walked over and joined him, resting his hands on Tweek's hips. He leaned in to kiss Tweek, and Tweek happily obliged, returning the kiss.

Tweek pulled away suddenly. He whipped his head around, leaving Craig confused. Tweek grabbed Craig's hands in his own, squeezing them tightly.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Tweek asked, smiling. Craig nodded fervently, and lead Tweek down the gravelly path to the sidewalk. Up the street to Craig's house...

"Wow, you're back, and with a friend," Tricia scowled, gazing at Craig with an icy-cold stare. "Great, another dumbass here," She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Craig flipped her off, holding Tweek's hand as the couple walked up the stairs.

Craig leaned his ear on his parent's bedroom door. "They're asleep." He mouthed, and Tweek nodded, tiptoeing down the hallway toward's Craig's room. Craig turned the knob, and slowly opened the door. Tweek immediately scurried through the door, sitting himself on Craig's bed. Craig closed the door and shuddered as Tweek began undressing.

"Thomas! Go check on Craig, please," Laura murmured sleepily. Thomas groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers off of himself. He sat up and walked to the other side of the bed and pressed his ear to his son's room. All he heard was creaking and voices. 

Thomas opened the door to his bedroom and walked down the hall, and now pressed his ear onto his son's door. Now, he heard bouncing and the bed creaking. Stifled moans and whimpers. 

"What the fuck is -" Thomas's face paled as he saw the sight before him. On top of his son was the same blonde boy who was his 'friend' who he had thought was loitering, with Craig's dick in his ass. The blonde screeched and began to cry as he crawled off his son. He hurried to the piles of clothes on the floor, while Craig sat up and covered himself with his blanket. 

Thomas froze. His gaze drifted from his naked son to his son's lover, half-dressed, and back again. 

"Craig! How could you let this happen?! This is a Catholic home!" Thomas shouted and the blonde shook with fear. 

"Fuck you, Dad! Tweek is my boyfriend!" Craig screamed. Thomas scowled and stomped over to his son. Craig sat in his bed, with his father towering over him. He still kept a confident stare of defiance at his father.

"I am?" Tweek exclaimed. His face showed a mix of fear and happiness.

"Shut up, you fag," Thomas growled, looking over at Tweek. 

"Don't speak to him like that," Craig said hissed, but Thomas just grunted and grabbed a t-shirt and pants from Craig's closet. 

"Get dressed," Thomas said through his teeth. Craig

"Please, sir, I can explain -" Tweek began. "Go home, Tweek. I don't want to fucking see you near my son again." Tweek whimpered but stood up. He had on all his clothes now, and he knew he had to defend his new boyfriend.

"That's n-not fair!" Tweek screeched. His arms were shaking, he had balled his fists. Craig let out a gasp. Tweek was short, skinny, and only a bit muscular. Then again, he did knock down Eric Cartman, but Craig's father was easily 150 pounds heavier than Cartman.

"You can't just - just separate people!" Thomas cocked his eyebrow, frowning. Craig nodded, looking at his father. Craig pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and stood next to Tweek. The blonde grabbed Craig's wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,014 words! Wooo! This is the longest chapter yet, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was hard to write, on account of this being my second fic ever. I had no idea how to deal with the making out or yelling. Passive-aggressiveness is more my thing.


	14. Oh

Craig and Tweek trembled, whether it was the anger or fear, neither of them knew. Tweek's hand was tight around Craig's wrist, holding on for dear life.

"Dad - don't you know how hard it was? Knowing I wouldn't be accepted by my own father!" Craig choked out, his voice cracking. Thomas was taken aback, pausing to think of a retort. Tweek took the opportunity to run out of the bedroom and down the hall, Craig in tow. Tweek stumbled down the stairs two at a time.

"Craig!" Thomas yelled. "Thomas, he's our son!" Laura cried. As the two lovers hurried through the living room, Tricia grabbed onto her brother's jacket.

"What's going on?"

"Tricia, just stay down here, okay? I'm staying at Tweek's for the night!" Craig called, as Tweek burst through the door and into the cold November air. The cool sidewalk was icy to his the soft bottoms of his feet, and as they rounded the corner, Tweek stopped. Craig nearly ran into him.

The two boys huffed and puffed, eyes darting around with suspicion.

"How are you?" Tweek asked, placing his hand on Craig's shoulder.

"Shocked," Craig breathed out, looking up at the stars. "I didn't think it would ever go like that."

Tweek let go of Craig's shoulder, holding his hand out. Craig took it, and the teens walked down the sidewalk, silent.

The rest of the night was a blur: Tweek's parents were jarringly welcoming, the same dollhouse creeps they had given Craig earlier were back. He had spent the rest of the night cuddled up to Tweek, just talking.

\---

"Cr-Craig, wake up, it's Sunday,"

"Mom, ten more minutes..." Tweek stifled a laugh as he lifted the blankets off Craig's body in less than a second. Tweek was already dressed in a sweater and shorts.

"C'mon!" Craig groaned, sitting up. The dark-haired boy blinked open his eyes, his gaze falling on the blonde that had woken him up. Craig smiled and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"If you'd like, you can stay here while my parents work," Tweek said, fumbling with the hem of his loose sweater. The golden-haired teen looked shaken. Craig just shook his head, turning so his feet hit the carpeted floor.

Tweek smiled and offered his hands, pulling Craig off the bed and on his feet. Craig grinned lazily, looking around.

"Wait...I don't have any clothes over here, do I?" Craig asked, releasing Tweek's hands and meandering over to his closet.

"Shit! You're luck-ky I like wearing loose cl-clothes," Tweek muttered, pushing so he was beside Craig. he rummaged through his t-shirts and jeans, picking out a green one. "It goes with your eyes," he remarked, holding it up to Craig's chest. Tweek's knuckles, even lightly touching his chest make him remember last night...

God.

Craig snatched the t-shirt, Tweek looking surprised. He just shrugged and walked over to his bed. He took out his phone, plopping himself down. Craig flushed, would it be okay if he changed in front of him? Craig coughed, Tweek's eyes flitting up to meet his.

"I'm going to be changing..." Craig looked to the side, for anything that could grab his attention.

"Oh! S-sorry," Tweek blushed red, covering his eyes.

"I was just wondering if it'd be okay if I changed in front of you...I figured since uh..." Craig trailed off. Tweek peeked his blue eyes through his fingers, giving a sharp nod. Craig cleared his throat, removing his t-shirt from last night and putting on the new, fresh, blue one tweek had picked out.

While Craig was changing, Tweek was aggressively typing the whole exchange out onto the Google Doc/Diary he had made. He tried to summon up the courage to glance up, at the boy who'd had his tongue down his throat, dick in his ass, and hand in his, all less than 12 hours ago. When Tweek finally looked up, Craig was standing around in his boxers, the blue shirt he'd chosen already on.

"You can borrow my dad's pants," Tweek suggested, his eyes peeking up from his phone. Craig let out a tired sigh as he sat down next to his blonde boyfriend. Craig rested his head on his shoulder. Tweek rubbed circles on his back.

"My parents said we could go shopping for stuff later today," A smile tugged at Craig's lips, and he turned to Tweek. "Thank you," Craig breathed out, planting a kiss on Tweek's cheek. Tweek flushed, and looked down at his knees.

"I'm going to go ask my dad..." Tweek murmured, getting up. Craig nodded as Tweek opened his door, walking out of sight. Craig sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands over the soft sunflower yellow sheets.

Tweek walked down the hall and stairs, stopping at the bottom step.

"Dad, can Craig borrow some of your pants?" He called, watching his father intently. He was chopping up carrots for their 'new healthy options'.

"Of course, Tweek. Anything for you and your boyfriend," Richard replied, his slicing quickening. "I'll be right up after I'm done." Richard separated the carrot tops and slid them into the trash with a knife. Mr. Tweak then used his gloved hand to pick up the carrot slices and placed them in a bowl.

"Now, what was it he wanted?" Mr. Tweak put down his knife and strode up the stairs, Tweek following behind him.

"Pants," Tweek squeaked out. His father took a key from the back of his pants and unlocked the master bedroom. The door creaked open, and Richard slid himself through the crack, slamming the door behind him.

Tweek leaned against the wall, staring down at his shoes. His parents had always been secretive about their bedroom.

"Mama, w-why can't I-I see it?" Tweek tugged at his mother's dress. Helen smiled at the four-year-old, reaching down to pat her son's head. She inserted the bronze key into her bedroom's doorknob.

"It's where we keep the secret ingredient, honey," Helen had answered, moving swiftly into the room, leaving Tweek alone. He pounded his little fists on the door, crying.

Tweek shuddered at the memory. Now that he knew what it was...meth...his parents still wouldn't let him in there. He, truthfully, didn't want to see: he just knew it would be a wake-up call to stop drinking the fucking coffee.

Of course, he had considered telling Craig, but his poor boyfriend was already under so much stress. Tweek hated stress, so he simply couldn't put stress on others for his problems. It would be too much trouble. In Tweek's book, Craig was a saint, someone who finally listened to him.

"Okay, Tweek," Richard said, holding out two pairs of pants: one black, one blue.

"Jesus Christ! You scared me, Dad," Tweek sighed, grabbing the clothes. "Thanks," He muttered, shuffling down the hallway. He leaned in the doorway, looking Craig up and down.

"I have pants for you." He grinned, tossing them. Craig caught the pants, smiling.

"Oh yeah, you don't have your phone, huh?" Tweek asked, sitting in his desk chair. He began to spin absentmindedly, pushing off the desk with nimble fingers.

"Don't rub it in, please. They're probably going through it." Craig grumbled, getting dressed. "Too bad I have all that stuff on my computer." Craig smiled a toothy smile. Tweek got up and closed the door. Craig raised his eyebrows.

"By stuff do you mean...uh, that stuff?" Tweek squeaked.

"Porn? Yes." Craig grinned, sitting down on the edge of the bed once again. Tweek just flushed red and grabbed a pencil, twirling it in his hand.

"Oh." Tweek nearly whispered, setting down the pencil. "I mean, you are a teenage boy..." He trailed off, deep in thought.

"But - Craig, you can always stay here, okay?" Tweek assured, placing his hand on Craig's shoulder.

"I know Tweek."


	15. Boredom and Trash

Tweek smiled at Craig, rubbing his thumb on the noirette's shoulder. He quickly removed his hand, folding his hands in his lap. Tweek blushed and got up from the bed and noticed how the sunflower-yellow sheets complimented Craig's tan skin. He averted his eyes and stared down at his toes, wiggling the against the carpet.

"Tweek, you know I'm just putting on pants? I'm not getting, like, naked or anything," Craig chuckled, pulling the jeans up his legs. Tweek shrugged, still studying his toes and the carpet around them.

"It's just, embarrassing? I don't know," Tweek covered his face in his hands, now blushing red.

Craig hummed as he stood up. He tiptoed behind the blonde, who still covered his eyes. Craig tapped his shoulder, and Tweek let out a yelp. He uncovered his hands and turned on his heels to face his new boyfriend. He quickly gave him a peck on the lips before scrambling out the door.

Craig was a bit stunned but hurried after Tweek. A blonde mess of hair was already at the last step, while Craig was only at the top of the stairs. The red string between them lengthened, touching the steps between them.

"Wait up, Tweek!" Craig shouted, running down the stairs.

"The shop opens in thirty minutes, Craig!" Tweek exclaimed, quickly running through the living room. He struggled with the doorknob, but the door eventually opened. Tweek slammed it open and set to running down the street. Craig caught up to him after a few seconds on account of his long legs. The blonde skidded to a stop at the entrance.

"Tweek?"

"See, my mother has been here for a while - and Kenny too, you know - but what if there's a gas leak or something? What if they're dead!" Tweek panted, hunched over with his hands on his knees.

Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and strode into the coffee shop, bell ringing as the door opened. 

"Hi Ken," Tweek said, hand waving in the air. Kenny waved back from the counter, the blonde's eyes glued to his phone. When Craig passed him, Kenny glanced his way before turning back.

"Hey. Stop. You can't be back here." He drawled, scrolling. The noirette scoffed and opened the employees-only door.

"No Kenny, it's fine. Craig's staying here for the day." Tweek explained, gesturing towards his boyfriend.

"Oh cool," Kenny smirked, looking down at their intertwined hands. "You two soulmates or something?" Tweek stammered, looking down at the wooden floor.

"We're dating. Seeing if we are," Craig replied. He gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze. Tweek blushed and looked at Craig.

"Okay lovebirds," Kenny chuckled. Craig flipped him off before pushing open the door to the backroom. Tweek released his hand and spun around, inhaling the familiar scent of coffee. Craig, meanwhile, just stood at the entrance awkwardly.

The backroom was remarkably small for somewhere that sold baked goods, but Craig excused it for how close the Tweaks' lived to their shop. It was dimly lit, with ceiling-high racks of coffee and crates strewn about. The only thing that made it look like an actual employee's only backroom was the tiny sink next to the restroom. The centrepiece was the foldup table and chairs.

"So, the restroom's over there -" Tweek pointed to a small door in the left corner. "And then you can just hang out." The teen shrugged, resting his hands on the back of the white chair.

"Good morning, sweetie," Mrs Tweak cooed, pressing a kiss to Tweek's forehead. The teen blushed, gesturing to his boyfriend.

"Hi, Craig. Honey, do you need anything?" Helen asked sweetly. She smoothed her dress, her gaze resting on her son's boyfriend. Craig shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets. He was beet red and staring at the ground.

"Okay dear, I'll be at the counter with Kenny," Mrs Tweak waved and exited the backroom. Tweek stood silent for a moment before perking up again.

"Craig, we have some cards, a French to English dictionary, colouring books, jigsaw puzzles, board games, paper...most of it for kids or middle schoolers, Karen visits lots." Tweek took a breath of air before continuing. "Around lunch, we can go to the library or dance together or do yoga - wait I should just give you an article,"

Tweek grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and started typing. Craig walked over to him, pulling out a chair and sitting down. The blonde hummed as he set down his phone on the table, smiling down at Craig.

"There! 96 things to do when bored!" He said, pointing towards the caption of the article.

"This seems like it's for girls, Tweek,"

"No, it says just 96 things to do when bored. Doesn't mention any girls."

"No. 6: Paint your nails," Craig raised his eyebrows. Tweek flushed and waved his hands.

"Maybe you'll like painting your nails, remember that metrosexual fad?" He sputtered, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know...you're trying really hard, thank you, Tweek," Craig said quietly. The blonde beamed, turning around and hurrying over to one of the racks and scooped up a ream of paper. He set it down on the table with an oomph, smiling at his boyfriend as he went to the counter of the shop.

There Craig sat, sifting through the article and writing down what he liked.

Order a set of hand weights. Did Tweek like muscle? He didn't know, and he liked playing sports over actually doing weight training or anything like that.

Write a poem.

Write a few loves notes. Maybe this was it! Craig grinned and started to write.

\---

Around ten, Karen came in. Kenny was very happy about that, and Karen tried to help with making the coffee in secret. Mr Tweak complained about child work laws but sent Karen to the backroom. Kenny followed her back there.

"Oh hi, Craig!" Karen said, voice sweet and full of joy. Craig grinned and waved. Of the few people who received smiles from Craig Tucker, Karen McCormick was one of them. Kenny smirked and sat down at the head of the table.

"Whatcha doing?" Kenny asked. Karen plopped down on the chair next to her brother.

"Doodling," Craig replied nonchalantly, pen making tiny sunflowers and constellations.

"I heard you're just staying back here, huh?" Karen said, drumming her fingers on the edge of the table. Craig nodded, looking up at the girl. Now in middle school, she and Tricia had become fast friends. While Craig was happy about Tricia being sweeter, Kenny was dejected with how she handled conflict.

Still, Karen was still Kenny's sweet little sister. Her bright hazel eyes were full of joy, pigtails pulled back.

"That must be hard. I heard Tweek and Kenny chatting about you playing board games with me!" Karen beamed.

"Yeah. Tweek said he has some board games..." The middle schooler was off, running to one of the shelves and snatching a pack of cards. Kenny grinned as she ran back, dropping the pack on the table.

"We can play Trash. That's easy." Kenny said, grabbing the cards and emptying them out all over the table. Craig slid his doodle paper to the side, closing his eyes as he picked ten cards out of the deck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shameless plug for a series of smutty one-shots I have written/am writing and Richard being Richard

"Tweek, I just want to say thanks for buying me all this stuff..." Craig began. Tweek gave him a confused glance.

"Y-you're my boyfriend?" Tweek said. He drummed his fingers on his desk, reading through his story. He leaned into the computer screen, squinting at the simple 12 font-size Arial black letters. 

The room was quiet except for the clacking of the keyboard. The only lights were Tweek's desk and bedside lamp.

"How d-does this, hnn, sound: 'The priest overlooked the street and church, peeking through the blinds, cursing to himself''?" Tweek swivelled in his chair to face Craig and the $50 worth of clothes in his lap. Craig looked at the sheets, adjusting himself on the bed.

"Uh, what's going on with the priest?" Craig chuckled. Tweek looked over at him with a shocked expression, eyes wide.

"T-to cut a long st-story short, bored." He said, turning in his chair. "Would you like to hear the full story? This short story is supposed to be only 3000 words." Tweek groaned.

"That's a lot." Craig raised his eyebrows.

"N-not for me. Anyways, okay, so, uhhh..." Tweek said, looking up at the ceiling. "So, there's this priest right? And he like, steals and stuff, but it's just because he's bored, lonely, and horny. Oh, and these kids are trying to summon a demon." Tweek paused to gauge Craig's reaction.

"What." Craig knitted his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"It sounds w-weird, but it g-gets, ngh, better." Tweek took a deep breath. "So they end up actually summoning a demon. And the demon's like totally hot, right? So the priest is obviously like 'oh no he's come to punish me for my sins' and starts totally crying. And the demon starts comforting him and the priest gets guilty because no one's really comforted him in like ever. So he tells the imp he gets one thing to do because he was so nice." Tweek says matter-of-factly, smiling wide.

"This sounds like a porno setup." Craig deadpanned. Tweek sputtered, blushing bright red. He slammed his laptop closed shuffled over to Craig. He sat on the bed and looked at him with his cheeks puffed.

"It's n-not a porno, Craig," Tweek scoffed, narrowing his eyes. His rosy cheeks and lips and angry expression were too much for Craig.

"You look cute, Tweekers," Craig said, bringing his hand up to Tweek's cheek. Tweek flinched before his face fell. Craig's hand fell limp at his side.

"Pl-please, please don't call me that," Tweek sighed, resting his head on Craig's shoulder. Craig jumped as Tweek leaned his tired body against Craig's. The boy drifted off to sleep, curled up on his boyfriend's chest.

After a few minutes, Tweek's door slowly creaked open. Warm light shined on the two boys like a spotlight. Craig tensed up as Mr Tweak's head poked through the doorway. He looked troubled and tired, his curly hair more messy than usual. It was now easy to see how he could be Tweek's father.

"Craig, can I talk to you for a moment?" His voice jutted through the quiet room, strained and tentative. Craig nodded, slowly picking Tweek up and lying him down on the bed. His body stirred as the bed embraced him, but his eyes stayed closed.

Craig slowly got up, watching Tweek intently. The bed creaked and rose up as he stood, but as soon as he was up he hurried through the doorway. Mr Tweak slammed the door and Craig heard a yelp. He recoiled.

"Son, I know that you and Tweek are dating." Mr Tweak began. He held a full plastic bag behind his back.

"That's correct, sir," Craig said, nodding.

"I just got a call from your mother," Craig's face paled and he looked down, saying nothing. "You two were caught having sex, is that right?"

"Yes," Craig mumbled. Mr Tweak perked up, pulling the bag from behind his back. He thrust it into Craig's arms. The teen went red as he saw the contents, even if it spared him the embarrassing trips to the local pharmacy/convenience store.

"I just want to make sure you have all the necessary precautions." He chuckled, resting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Oh," Craig whispered. 

"You two are always welcome here, my wife and I are very supportive of our little homosexual son." Mr Tweak cooed. Craig gulped and forced a smile.

"Well, goodnight, Mr Tweak," He said, turning on his heels down the hallway.

Craig gently opened Tweek's bedroom door to the blonde sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He jumped as the light enveloped him once more. Craig couldn't help admire his features: a sharp jawline, freckles speckled across his nose, and those beautiful green eyes. Tweek smiled up at him, and Craig practically melted. He wished Tweek's parents were more like Tweek.

"Your dad's...interesting." Craig groaned, shuffling towards the bed. Tweek sighed, gazing up at the boy who now towered over him.

"H-he didn't do that - that metaphor stuff again, d-did he?" Tweek asked, his expression quickly changing. Even if he still had to do this, Craig chided himself for Tweek being so concerned.

"Look." Craig said, tossing the bag into Tweek's lap. Tweek's jaw dropped and his cheeks went red. He gasped, before quickly wrapping up the handles in his tight grip.

"Uh, I-i'm just going to p-put this under my b-bed," Tweek said, leaning over and chucking the bag into the depths under his bed. Craig sat down next to Tweek, who went redder when Craig put his hand on his hip.

"I'm going to sleep. I know you're tired too," Craig said, giving Tweek a peck on the cheek before scooting back and crawling over to the pillow. Tweek nodded, getting up and turning off the desk light. He soon joined his boyfriend under the covers, two bodies pressed together on the small bed.

The blonde fell asleep again almost immediately. Craig smiled at the boy's freckled skin and golden hair shone in the bedside lamp's soft glow. He gave Tweek a soft kiss on the forehead before turning on his back and closing his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

The usual hustle and bustle felt like nothing compared to the awkward morning of getting his backpack from his house. His mother had kissed him on the forehead and wishes for him to keep his head up, along with his backpack and other school supplies.

"This will all be settled, soon, Craig. Your father is just figuring out his feelings. I love you." Laura had rubbed his shoulder, before sending him off with a hard pat on his back. Craig smiled at his mother and waved good-bye. He'd decided he didn't want Tweek there, just in case things got ugly, and Tweek took another route this morning.

Craig arrived at his locker, putting all his books away besides what he needed until lunch. His locker was in the corner of the school. Now there was Stan, another odd thing to drive him crazy.

"Craig, I heard you got with a blonde! And it looks like she has a nice ass, too," Stan said, pointing at his phone. Craig squinted at the photo, studying it. Tweek was in his lap, in that rickety bench at Stark's Pond. His eyes widened and he backed into his locker. His teeth gritted at Stan so close to him.

"Uh, yep, she was really cute," Craig said, turning back to his locker and sorting through his books again.

"Details, man!" Stan shouted, grabbing his shoulder. Craig scowled, rolling his eyes. But then he remembered that night and god...

"She has this nice way of being so passionate, and she likes space like me," Craig blushed.

"Oh, so she's a dork too," Stan scoffed, turning on his heels down the hall.

"Well, no, she's not a dork. She's lovely," Craig whispered, looking down at his feet. Stan was long gone.

"Lovely? She?" Clyde said, arriving at his locker right next to Craig's. Craig groaned, looking over at the grinning Clyde. Craig flipped him off, but Clyde leaned into him, bringing his mouth to Craig's ear.

"So you and Tweek got it on on Saturday?" Clyde whispered. 

"No." Craig said, closing his locker.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Clyde pressed.

"No." Craig slung his backpack over his shoulder, glaring at Clyde as he turned away.

"Ah well, I'm proud of you, big boy," Clyde slapped Craig on his arm as the noirette shuffled down the hall. Wendy and Bebe chatted, and the blonde pointed at Craig before whispering to her best friend. Cartman was eating some sort of breakfast bar, chatting with a mouthful of food to Stan. Kenny's locker might be right next to Cartman's, but he'd tuned him out recently. His soulmate was too important, and everyone knew about the fatass' treatment of the naive blonde.

Craig hoped he wouldn't tune out his friends when he finally announced him and Tweek were soulmates. They weren't Cartman, so he wanted to try to keep them.

Craig turned the corner onto another row of lockers and noticed his string snaking down into a locker. Accompanying the bright red thread was a mane of messy blonde hair. Craig smiled softly, walking faster to get to Tweek. Greeting his boyfriend with an arm on his shoulder, the poor boy yelped. Wiggling out of his grasp, Tweek's eyes looked at him wide and panicked.

"Th-they saw us, Craig," Tweek said, voice barely above a whisper. The blonde looked down and wrapped his arms around his binders tighter. Craig scoffed.

"They think you're a hot blonde girl, which is only partially right." Craig deadpanned, leaning up against the locker beside Tweek's. The anxious boy went beet red, slamming his locker shut.

"Um, um, thank you," Tweek said, looking to Craig. He dug his fingers into the hem of his shirt, again badly buttoned.

"Can I button your shirt?" Craig asked, standing up straight and scooting closer to Tweek.

"Uh, s-sure?" Tweek put his binders back in his locker. His arms went limp at his sides as Craig leaned into his body. Tweek looked down at the top of his boyfriend's head, pom-pom ball nearly tickling his chin. Once again, Craig had to undo all the buttons of the lower half to sort out the mess. 

This time, he took more time admiring Tweek's body. Tweek reddened, realising what was going on. The flustered boy was soon taken out of his embarrassment by the school's resident comedian.

"Wh-wh-what's up, you guys?" Jimmy greeted, smiling wide.

"Hi, J-Jimmy! I was just t-talking with Cr-Craig about that b-blondie he was with." Tweek said all in one breath. Jimmy smirked, stifling a laugh. Craig stood up straight, looking at Jimmy expectantly.

"I kn-know. So weird, huh?" Jimmy said. Tweek fumbled with his shirt, deciding to act innocent.

"What's weird?" Tweek batted his eyelashes, playing innocent.

"O-o-oh, just that I w-wouldn't expect C-Craig here to be such, such a ladies man," Jimmy chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him," Tweek said, giving Craig's arm a poke. "Look at how m-muscular he is," Tweek added, giving Craig a teasing glance. Craig was a blushing mess. Jimmy burst into laughter at Craig's reaction, but the raven-haired boy maintained his neutral expression.

"That is right. I am a ladies man. Of sorts." Craig said robotically. Tweek smiled at Jimmy. Jimmy grinned, winking at Craig before continuing down the hall. Craig turned to Tweek, scowling. The blonde looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Bye, s-see you at lunch, Cr-Craig," Tweek gave him a wave before scooping up his binders and rushing down the hall. Craig was left blushing and frustrated. He watched Tweek disappear into the crowd.

He was interrupted by another blonde, the school's source of information (gossip), Bebe Stevens. She looked pissed, lip gloss covered lips twisted into a scowl.

"Excuse me, that's my locker, and I'm late!" Bebe said. The curly-haired girl had her hands on her hips and Clyde's letterman jacket on her body.

"Jesus, okay..." Craig backed away, too stubborn to admit he was in the way.

~~~

"Craig!" Tricia stormed him, and the raven-haired boy crashed onto some poor lady's lawn. Tweek shrieked, but quickly recognised the twelve-year-old. 

"Where the hell were you, asshole?" Tricia spat, studying her brother's face. Her green eyes matched Craig's, shining like emeralds. Besides the hair and skin colour, they were clones: skinny but toned, sassy, and possessing a quick wit. The younger of the two was more extraverted though.

"None of your business."

"Mom and Dad didn't even - whatever. They said they needed your ass at the house pronto." Tricia sat up, wiping off her hands. She turned and saw Tweek, standing there sheepishly.

"Hey. I know you... Tweek, right?" Tricia squinted at him. Tweek nodded. Tricia stood up and smoothed her dress. "My friend Karen talks about you, says you're nice and..."

"Oh my gosh! I just realised - holy hell!" Tricia exclaimed, bringing her palms to her cheeks. "Karen says that you're gay. And I heard all these muffled voices, and then yelling and dad was mad..." The girl's face darkened and her arms went limp. Craig got up and wiped off his pants. He rested his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for causing that," Craig said, rubbing his thumb over the cotton fabric. Tricia shrugged.

"Nah, I support the gays, Dad's just being a prick,"

"Oh."

"Here spaz, group hug," Tricia motioned for the blonde to come closer. Tweek nodded, shuffling over next to the two siblings. Tricia nearly was as tall as him. The group hug wasn't a hug: rather just the trio standing in a circle. Tweek still held

"Now, asshole," Tricia looked to Craig. "Tweek," She smiled at Tweek. "I just want to tell you that my parents want you at my house." She said, sickly sweet. Tricia slapped Craig on the back, scowling at him.

"I don't want Tweek there, or you either," He replied, wincing as Tweek rubbed his back.

"No! It's my house, too," Tricia pouted and brought her foot down on the grass. 

"I said I didn't want you there." Craig said gritted through his teeth. Tricia and he stared at each other for a full thirty seconds. They only stopped after Tweek cleared his throat and Tricia looked to the blonde.

"Where can I go?" Tricia huffed, placing her hands firmly on her hips. Craig opened his mouth to retort.

"Y-you can st-stay with me," Tweek's voice was small but silenced the stubborn siblings. Tricia sighed, holding out her hand. She quickly took it back, pulling her hand to her chest. 'Force of habit,' she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Tricia, don't embarrass me," Craig hissed, turning on his heels and fast-walking down the sidewalk. He dug his hands into his pockets, looking back at his boyfriend and sister, hand in hand.

He wished he had the confidence to hold Tweek's hand.


End file.
